The missing link: The second Koshiba
by Shizune16
Summary: Kiri's mysterious family member comes back and has some startling secrets about the centers of the S.P.
1. Chapter 1 The Second Koshiba

"Kiri-chan hey lil sis wake-up" lil sis? No way could she be here. She's supposed to be with Emily. "KIRI!" "what. Are. You. Screaming. About. TERI?" screamed Kiri Koshiba. She was wide awake and that was saying something for the usually sleepy-eyed teen. She looked at her older sister with a full cold glare used only for her.

Teri Koshiba was a slender auburn hair teen with her hair and make-up stylishly done. Unlike her younger sister her hair fell to the center of her back and was curled all the way down. "Kiri dad told me to come wake you up other wise we'll be late for school." Kiri glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 6:00a.m. "school doesn't start until 8 am….. wait did you just say we'll be late?"

Teri was standing in the school uniform for second year students and was practically jumping up and down with giddiness. "Yuppers lil sis. Mom sent me home to go to school with you and Iori-kun. Isn't it awesome just like old times?" "oh yeah it's going to be wonderful." Said Kiri. She took another look at the clock and plopped back down into her pillows.

Narumi was walking across the school yard and already there were a bunch of guys gathered in a group around a girl. 'psft already gathering around a girl this early in the morning. I wonder if it's a new girl' he thought to himself. He walked slowly over to the group of goggling boys. A girl dressed in the second year uniform was sitting on the garden wall with none other than the puffy-head Kiri Koshiba herself. He decided that this was probably just one of her charity cases again. So he decided to give her shit for it. "hey puffy-head what's up with actually hanging out with one of your charity cases? I thought you didn't take credit for your work" this got a whole bunch of evil glares from the girls fan club. " Naru-naru meet the new girl my older sister Teri." Teri? Why did that name ring a bell in the back of his head. He looked at the new girl. Teri Koshiba was giving him the most cold glare of all. "CHARITY CASE?!" she yelled her voice like ice crystals sharp as needles stinging him every where. " I would have thought better of you shogi-san." After that she got up and stomped off. The rest of her fan club following leaving Narumi with Kiri.

----Flashback----

_It is the fourth grade the day of the competition that Narumi lost to Kiri Koshiba._

"Shogi-san thank-you for bringing me to this competition with you." Said Teri " I already told you it was no problem. You're my best friend Teri that's why I wanted you to be here and plus you're my good luck charm remember?" Said Narumi Shogo kissing Teri on the cheek making her turn a bright red. " Shogi I need to talk to you for a second. I like you and I know you like me but this will be the last time we'll be able to hangout for a long time." Narumi at this point is looking at her flabbergasted. " Why Teri-Chan?" "I'm moving to America with my mom. Today I agreed to come to the competition not only because you're here Shogi but because this is my little sisters first competition." Said Teri looking at her shoes. At this point Narumi's heart has been broken not once but twice. "so you only agreed to come to watch you're little sister…" "Narumi no I came because I lov" "… just go leave me alone I hate you I HATE YOU!!!" at that point Teri Koshiba looked at the first boy she ever loved with tears in her eyes and ran crying away.

----End Flashback----

"Oh my god what did I do?" said Narumi out loud. "Well I'd have to say you ruined things with my sister for a second time" –Yawn- said Kiri in her usual monotone.

"Shut up Mussy-head you are sooo not cute!" said Narumi 'so loud' thought kiri as she layed down on the wall to go back to sleep as Narumi stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

---Later in the day---

"Jeeze Narumi hasn't really changed at all." Said Teri. "Well Nauru- Nauru still has a temper but I still don't remember you and him being friends" said Kiri monotonously. –YAWN- "Ki- Chan you never remember anything from before you cut mom's…" Teri abruptly and clasped her hand over her mouth. Kiri had frozen with a look of terror on her face looking at Teri. "Kkkkiri Ii'm sorry I…I didn't mmmean to…" Teri stuttered.

---Kiri POV---

The accident. When I was younger I was even good at cutting hair, just like my dad. My sister was like my mom a make-up and nail artist. I was cutting my mom's hair when the scissors slipped. I cut deeply into her ear. She had to get stitches. Teri and dad both tried to tell me it was an accident but I didn't believe them. I cut my hair short into the bob I wear today and with that my personality changed completely. I was a happy girl that was always laughing and smiling. I became broody and depressed. With that they all came back, the memories I had forgotten. I remembered the summers when I was little along with the first time I met Narumi.

---Flashback---

"Ki-Chan…" Teri ran up to me at the playground with a boy. "This is Narumi Shogo. He's new here at the playground and guess what!" I had been cutting my dolls hair into a different hairstyle when they walked up and I noticed that this boy was watching my technique. "What?" I said looking peculiarly at Narumi-Sama. "He's going to be a beautician just like us! Isn't that awesome?" I smiled at him I couldn't believe we found another beautician. We all started to play together each with a doll that my sister and I had brought to the park. It surprised me that Narumi had his own scissors just like us and they were a good pair just like daddy's. that was the day that he showed me how to do the falcon cut or that's what he called it. He taught me a bunch for a while they had just started kindergarten but when they hit first grade that's when they stopped hanging out with me. They were best friends until fourth grade, they would always hang out at Narumi's house. I found out that he was the son of a rich beautician. I quickly figured out why they hung out at his house. But then when mom decided to take Teri with her to America on an important job that's when it stopped. All I remember is her crying and saying it's over…

---End Flashback---

"Ki-Chan" said Teri in a worried voice. That is when Kiri came out of her thoughts. She looked at Teri and broke into a huge smile. A genuine smile. This scared teri for she hadn't seen her sister smile like that since before the accident. "Are you ok Kiri?" asked Teri in a serious voice. "I remember Onii- Chan! I remember Narumi- Sama, I remember the contest and how I won I remember the summer with grandpa and grandma at the beach I remember everything!" Kiri said happily. Just then Narumi walked up.

---Narumi POV---

"Hello Narumi- Senpia." Said Kiri in a cheerful tone with a genuine smile on her face. This truthfully scared the hell out of him. He was too used to her blank stare and monotonous speech that this version of mussy-head really scared him.

"Um Teri-Chan what is the matter with mussy-head?" Said Narumi looking completely terrified. "well Narumi- kun she got her memories back from before the accident." Said teri looking a little puzzled herself. 'Accident what accident? Teri didn't get hurt did she? If she did I would never forgive myself I didn't even get to say sorry for my outburst! Wait if she's here then she didn't get hurt did she?' All of these thoughts ran through Narumi's head as he stood there watching the two sisters talk. "I'll see you two later I need to go and talk to Ochiai about something." He mumbled.

The two girls watched him walk away deep in thought. "What is the matter with him?" Said Kiri laughingly. "I'm not sure" said Teri. "I'll be back later you should get to class." "Ok onii- chan I will but he probably went to the S.P. Clubroom. Room 138. He looked pretty out of it." Said Kiri even she was concerned for narumi. He used to be her nii- san but would he still be?

Sorry for not leaving a little intro or anything at the beginning of this story line but one little disclaimer I DON'T own Beauty Pop or any of the characters except Teri Koshibe whom I created. Now that that's done this is my first fan fic so please response is needed.


	3. AN: Help call Please READ

Okay everyone yes I'm back but I need some help

Okay everyone yes I'm back but I need some help! I can't get ahold of the books at all so could someone please send me a great summary of all the books so far if possible cyber cookies to those that do and maybe some dedications too plus I need somewhere to go with this. Also I am so so sorry that I haven't had time to update but I had exams for my Junior year in highschool and I had to work and I had driving school and now I'm starting a play and band camp (DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!!) So now I have a ton going on but quitting my job I now have time in the mornings so anyone with Ideas please tell me, but the main pairing is Teri/ Narumii and I'm thinking a minor pairing of Kiri/Ochiai also I am looking for a beta for this story I need one bad I have a bad feeling I'm using things out of context so please HELP!! Oh and check out my close friend MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black she has some great Harry Potter and Marching Band stories on this site.


End file.
